Zexions Best Birthday
by Twilight Power
Summary: Zexion's birthday is coming up, but it looks like Marluxia's gonna ruin it. I suck at summaries. R&R. OOCness. Criticism accepted.


**Nic: Hey everybody! Here's a new fic done by me.**

**Kairi: What possessed you to do this?**

**Nic: I want to mess with Organization XII.**

**Organization fan people: You'll pay for this!**

**Nic: Sure I will. Anyway, here's the fic. Flames are not permitted.**

The day was August the fifth, 2005. Zexion was walking around the upper floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies in The Castle that Never Was. Tomorrow, everyone was going to celebrate his "Nobody birthday," but Zexion was not happy. He was never happy around his nobody birth. One reason was he saw no point in nobodies actuallycelebrating the day they lost their hearts. In his eyes that was plain idiotic. Second, his nobody birth was one week directly after his normal birth, and Larxene and Marluxia always found someway to ruin the only day that brought him any happiness other than Christmas. Third, when it came to either of his birthdays, the majority of his gifts were knifes. Anyway, let's get back to the story. Zexion was walking around until he bumped into Lexaeus and Vexen.

"Hello, Zexion," Lexaeus and Vexen said to Zexion.

"What do two you want?" Zexion scowled at him.

Lexaeus backed up and said,"What's up with you?"

"I see no point of celebrating the day I ceased being complete, Lexaeus!" Zexion retaliated.

"Oh, come on," Vexen said trying to be as polite as he could. "I know just how to cheer you up!"

"Running test experiment on stupid mice will not take my mind off what happened at my normal birthday last week!" Zexion shouted.

_**Flashback**_

Zexion and the rest of the Organization were at Castle Oblivion, celebrating his human birth. Xemnas made a rule that all Nobody births be celebrated at the World That Never Was and all human births be celebrated at Castle Oblivion because nobody's celebrating there human births at the World That Never Was never felt right. Anyway, Zexion had just opened all his presents. Xemnas got him a copy of Kung Pow: Enter the Fist, Xigbar got him a rifle, Xaldin got him a knife, Vexen got him knife, Lexaeus got him a pair of dumbbells, Saix got him another knife, Axel got him another knife, Demyx got him a blue electric guitar, Luxord got him a deck of cards, Marluxia got him a knife, and Larxene got him a set of knives. Roxas hadn't joined yet because he hasn't been separated at this point in time. They were about to cut the cake, a big booming voice said, "Zexion, your time has come!"

Zexion then looked around until he saw Marluxia in his cloak holding his scythe, with the blade having duct tape over it and the pole painted black. "Marluxia, knock it off!"

"Well, uh…look over there!" Marluxia shouted, pointing behind Zexion.

"No!" Zexion said. Marluxia then shook his head to one side, and suddenly, Larxene took a pickle barrel, jammed it over Zexion and rolled him down the stairs. Zexion fell, and fell, and fell, and fell until he hit the floor of the 12th basement, at which point he yelled, "HELP! I HAVE FALLEN AND CAN'T GET UP!"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Those two always ruin all of our birthdays, but they always do the worst things to me! I just wish that there was someway that we could get back at them!" Zexion said.

"Well, you have power of illusion," Lexaeus said. "Why don't you just scare the crap out of them by having him see a monster or something?"

Zexion just stood there starting at them both until he shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER SAY THAT BEFORE," at Lexaeus.

"They're your powers," Vexen said. "We thought you knew how to use them by now. We are the oldest members, other than Xemnas, Xigbar, and Xaldin."

"You just know everything, don't you?" Zexion said very pissed. And with that, he teleported himself to the top of the skyscraper in The City That Never Was, where he found Xigbar and Xaldin. He was about to walk over and join them when he heard Xaldin say, "So, have you heard the news about Marluxia?"

"Yeah," Xigbar replied. "I hear that he's-"

"That he's what?" Zexion said," interrupting the conversation.

"Um, nothing," Xigbar said.

"What's going on?" Zexion demanded.

"Xigbar, hold on tight!" Xaldin yelled. He then summoned his six spears and turned them into that serpent thing and he and Xigbar jumped on it and flew off back to the castle. Zexion, frustrated, teleported to The Altar of Naught where he found Xemnas and Saix talking with each other.

"Well, Zexion is going to have quite the surprise on his birthday tomorrow," Xemnas said to Saix.

"I know," Saix replied. "Marluxia is-"

"Marluxia is what?" Zexion asked the two of them.

"Zexion," Saix said. "Surely you of all of us know not to interrupt others."

"Don't get to angry, Saix," Zexion said sarcastically. "You don't want that stress mark on your head to get any bigger. Oh, wait, that's that injury you got from fighting Xaldin!" In truth, no one but Xigbar knew where Saix got that mark on his head. Zexion was just trying to be funny. And he was doing a horrible job.

"Funny," Saix said. "I didn't know that Axel was giving class clown lessons to those emotionally dead inside."

"Oh he is!" Zexion said, again sarcastically. "You should come. He can upgrade your wit to an d-plus!"

Saix then snapped, summoned his sword, and charged at Zexion. Zexion was about to summon his weapon, but Xemnas withdrew a laser saber out of each of his hands and held them up to each of their throats. "Either you two calm down or return to the darkness from whence you came!" Saix calmed down, summoned back his sword, and Zexion eft in a huff.

Zexion kept walking until he ended up at Proof of Existence. He saw Demyx listening to his I-pod shuffle. Zexion then got an idea. He winked his left eye, and suddenly, Demyx's I-pod stopped working.

Demyx looked at his I-pod and said, "Hey, what gives?" He then looked up and saw that the walls and floor were melting. He then looked at his hands and saw that they were also melting. In reality, Demyx wasn't really melting and his I-pod wasn't really broken. Zexion was just using his powers to mess with him, but this way, Zexion was finally going to find out what was up with Marluxia, if Demyx knew anything, that is.

"Scary, isn't it?" Zexion asked. Demyx then looked up and said, "Zexion!" Zexion walked over to him and said, "I'll make it stop if you tell me everything you know about what Marluxia is going to do tomorrow on my birthday!"

"I can't! I won't"

"Fine then," Zexion said. Then, in Demyx's eyes, people started reaching out from the ground and started pulling him down into the ground.

"Okay, okay!" Demyx said scared stiff. "Come closer." So, Zexion leaned closer to Demyx as whispered something into Zexion's ear, which caused Zexion to turn white. Demyx's hallucinations stopped as Axel and Luxord came into the room.

"Hey, do either of you want to play poker?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" was all Zexion said as he ran out of the room and past Axel and Luxord.

"What the hell is his problem?" Axel asked. Luxord just shrugged.

**(The Next Day)**

Larxene teleported herself to Zexion's room to find that Zexion was holding a wooden baseball bat in his hand, pacing the floor back and forth, and sleep deprived. "Zexion, what the hell happened to you?"

"Couldn't sleep!" Zexion said very tired.

"Well, come on. Were going to the party in the castle's party room."

"Oh, no, not with Marluxia there!"

"What's wrong with Marluxia?"

"He's coming out of the closet, on MY birthday!"

"Oh, no. Demyx told you didn't he?

"So what if he did?"

"Come on, let's go!"

"NO!"

"Aw, the hell with it." Larxene then shot a mild lightning bolt out of her hand at Zexion, knocking him out.

When he came to, the first thing he saw was Marluxia's face, and he asked,"Are you alright?" Zexion then tried to leap at Marluxia, but he was restrained by Vexen and Lexaeus. "What's up with you?"

"You were gonna come out of the closet, on my birthday!" Zexion shouted.

"Yeah, that's part of the gig," Xigbar said.

"Gig?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah," Marluxia said. "I was going come out of that closet," he said as he was pointing to the closet behind him," and we were going to yell out 'surprise!'"

"Yeah, as redemption for the birthdays of yours that were ruined because of us," Larxene said.

"Well, you didn't have to go and do that," Zexion said.

"We didn't?" Larxene and Marluxia asked.

"No, because I've got an even better idea!" Zexion said. He then clapped his hands and, in Larxene and Marluxia's eyes, they were burning on a stake over a valcano, and, in everyone else's eyes, they were at the beach and were in beach clothes. "Who want's to party!" Everyone cheered except Larxene and Marluxia who were screaming bloody murder, but because of Zexion's powers, only he heard there screams of pain.

"Help!" Larxene screamed.

"Get us out of here!" Marluxia yelled.

_Ah, music to my ears, _Zexion thought.

And that's why Marluxia and Larxene tried to overthrow the Organization.

**Hope you liked it. R&R. NO FLAMES!**


End file.
